Alcohols, polyols (such as, for example, propylene glycol), surfactants (such as, for example, sodium lauryl sulfate), preservatives (such as, for example, parabens, such as methyl paraben), acids (such as, for example, sorbic acid), and solvents, singly or in topical preparations, are known either to induce irritation, sensitization, or allergic skin reactions and/or to be skin penetration enhancers. Humectants (such as for examples, glycerin), solvents (such as, for example, polyethylene glycol), sunscreens (such as, for example, zinc oxide), and surfactants are among the entities known to retard skin penetration of active agents. See, Angleini, G. Contact Dermatitis 7, 1981; Belmonte, J. Pharm Sci 67: 517, 1978; Catanzaro, J. M. J Am Acad Dermatol 24(1), 1981; Cooper, J. Pharm Sci 73: 1153, 1984; Faucher, J Am Oil Chem Soc 56: 776, 1979; Lahti, A. Contact Dermatitis 29, 1993; Trancik, R. J., Contact Dermatitis 8, 1982; Wahlberg, J. E. Acta Derm Venereol 64, 1984; Zatz, J. L. J Soc Cosmet Chem 34: 327, 1983.
Patel et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,294, disclose a composition containing glycerin and a method for reducing skin irritation properties of a transdermal (i.e., delivery by actual passage of a drug through the skin or mucosal tissue) drug enhancer composition.
Glucocorticosteroid-based compositions have been used since the 1940's to treat inflammations of the skin. World Patent Publication No. WO92/18113 discloses a liquid solution containing an antifungal agent and a steroid for use as a mouthwash. Hogi, F. Mykosen 23(8): 426, 1980 reports on the activity of ketoconazole in the presence of triaminolene acetonide. Ketoconazole compositions have more recently been proved to be effective in the treatment of mycotic infections.
Skin diseases are often characterized by the combination of both inflammatory conditions and fungal infections, since inflammatory processes of the skin create predisposing conditions for the growth and proliferation of pathogenic microorganisms. Therefore, a single drug-therapy with an antiinflammatory or an antifungal agent alone is often insufficient to treat various skin diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,293 and EP Patent Publication No. 0 680 328 describe a topical oil in water emulsion and pharmaceutical composition respectively comprising ketoconazole and an acetonide glucocorticosteroid having a pH above 2.5 and below 6.
However, the stability problems involved combining a 17-ester steroid with an imidazole antifungal agent are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,938 and 5,110,809. The preparation of a formulation containing both ketoconazole and a glucocorticosteroid was hindered by the destabilization of the steroid in the presence of ketoconazole. There continues to be an unmet clinical need for topically stable, efficacious, and nontoxic therapies targeted to the skin for the treatment of skin disorders. Therefore, applications of and the opportunity for new methods for making these compositions are needed.